<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkmoon by Shergar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051345">Darkmoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shergar/pseuds/Shergar'>Shergar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - World of Warcraft Fusion, Asmodeus gets what's coming for him (literally), Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Carnival, Don't let that scare you off I promise, League of Legends Fusion If You Squint, M/M, Old God Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shergar/pseuds/Shergar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Not Stop! You're Nearly There!</p><p>Behold, My Friend: THE DARKMOON FAIRE!</p><p>(Magnus flirts, Alec is OLD, and Asmodeus really should have read those terms and conditions.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkmoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Amelia for telling me I wasn't crazy and this made sense to a normal human!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahead of You, Down the Path</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Majestic, Magical Faire!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore the Darkened, Eerie Woods</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore the Eyes That Blink and Stare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fun &amp; Games &amp; Wondrous Sights!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Music &amp; Fireworks to Light Up the Night!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do Not Stop! You're Nearly There!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behold, My Friend: THE DARKMOON FAIRE!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Upon the signs leading to the </span>
  <b>Darkmoon Faire</b>
  <span>, down the Darkmoon Path</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkmoon Island and the Faire that resided there would always be home for Magnus Bane. Some people found comfort in the sound of rain or the ocean against the shore - for Magnus, his comfort was laughter and bells, old wooden coasters rolling across rickety tracks, the soft whicker of horses, and the loud boom of fireworks. He had lived at the Faire his entire life, never once leaving the island that they called home, and, well, why would he need to? He had everything he could possibly want right here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father wants you,” a voice to his right said, catching his attention as he stepped outside his trailer. Ragnor was leaning against the front of the caravan with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. “I’d hurry if I were you - he’s in a mood today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see what he can possibly be upset about already - it’s not even noon. The sun is shining, it’s not too hot, there’s not a rain cloud in sight - perfect weather for people to come and throw away their money.” And that’s surely what they’d do in just a few hours when the Darkmoon Faire officially opened to guests for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man hummed, pushing himself off the caravan and starting to head back towards the main tent. “With him, it’s hard to tell - could be a raven looked at him funny or he thinks someone is trying to kill him again. I’d go and find out before you let him stew on it too much longer.” His father always thought someone was out to get him. If you looked up paranoid in the dictionary, he was sure you’d see a picture of Asmodeus Bane and a note to also see the entry on the word ‘extremely.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus sighed, pulling the door closed behind him and hopping over the rail.  “Hopefully it’s something trivial and we can all move on with our lives,” he muttered under his breath, following Ragnor down the path and through the yellow and blue canvas. It seemed like everyone who lived and worked at the Faire was here today. That was strange for one of their morning meetings. Asmodeus typically didn’t pull people from their day-to-day duties unless he had an announcement to make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Magnus,” His father started, instantly zeroing in on his presence, “It’s about time you joined us. As I was just saying, we’re about to flip our advertising to another town. A few of us will be leaving the island later this afternoon to take care of that and restock on some supplies. I expect it to be business as usual while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus wanted to roll his eyes but knew that doing so would only anger his father more. None of this was unusual - it was certainly nothing to everyone worked up over. “There’s also the matter of tonight’s show,” Asmodeus continued, realizing he wasn’t going to get the reaction from his son that he had been hoping for. “It seems Victor sprained his ankle and can’t perform tonight. You’ll need to take his place otherwise we’ll be down an act and we can’t have that now, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. It’s not that he hated performing… he didn’t. He loved being on stage and being the center of attention. No, what he hated was performing the way his father expected him to. Why did he need to do stage magic and sleight of hand when he could do the real thing? Why provide tricks and lies to the people when he could cast real illusions? It wasn’t right… and he would never understand why his father had banned him from using the power that was his birthright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to? I’m sure no one will notice if the show’s a little shorter tonight. I can’t very well make myself seen on the grounds and perform in the show.” Asmodeus usually liked that he’d walk through the crowds and interact with the people - the more comfortable the guests felt, the more money they were willing to spend… and the easier it was for some of his father’s more unsavory employees to pickpocket the unsuspecting visitors. He tried to prevent that, when he could, or return wallets that had been lifted in a way that people didn’t realize they were missing. There was only so much one man could do, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can manage both, you’re a talented boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, please -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH, Magnus. I said you’d perform tonight and perform you will. Don’t test me. You may be my son but you’re not above consequence.” Asmodeus’ words left no room for further argument. If he wanted Magnus to perform tonight, it would take an act of God to get him out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it,” a voice from the back said in a way that silenced the whole tent.  “You just need an act to fill the space, it doesn’t have to be magic. There’s not an archery act in the current lineup. That can take Victor’s place tonight.” Magnus knew shockingly little about Alexander Lightwood considering that the other man had been on Darkmoon for as long as Magnus could remember. Alec was his father’s shadow, though he never fully understood why his father felt he needed a bodyguard in the first place. He was also the prettiest man that Magnus had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted, allowing the other man to join Magnus and his father in the center of the ring. He had a bow gripped loosely in his hand and a quiver over his shoulder as was his usual. Alec didn’t perform often - Magnus could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen him in the ring - but </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he did so love those rare occasions when it did happen. He could practically hear Ragnor groaning - he knew Magnus would be insufferable for the next few weeks if he got to see Alec take center stage tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus paused, considering that option. “Alec, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you. Why the sudden interest in being the center stage? You usually loathe when I ask that of you. In fact, I distinctly remember you complaining about it last time I asked.” Magnus could remember the last time Alec had performed (it had been a warm Friday night in mid-May about four years ago) but he didn’t recall any disagreement between the archer and his father. He supposed it could have happened behind closed doors… or, maybe, Magnus just had had far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> things on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec scoffed, his expression remaining bored. “You and I both know you won’t need me tonight. You always want me to stay here when you leave the island and Magnus would clearly rather be on the ground instead of in the ring. I can fill in for the missing act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, I want to bring to your attention to the fact that you hate performing as you are usually quick to remind me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet here I am offering my services - do we have a deal or not? I’ll perform tonight in place of Victor’s act. Magnus can work the crowd outside the tent as he usually does.” The man had crossed his arms, remaining stalwart against a look from Asmodeus that normally had people scrambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, we have a deal. I do hope I don’t come to regret it. Magnus, you better be on your best behavior tonight.” He started, shooting a glare in his son’s direction. “Alec, let’s go discuss your act.” The two left the tent to hushed whispers from the rest of the crew. After they were sure that Asmodeus was not returning, they started to disperse and return to their normal jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> about?” A voice asked behind him. Magnus hadn’t seen Catarina when he’d come in but he hadn’t been looking all that hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” he muttered, his eyes still fixated on the way his father and Alec had exited. As excited as Magnus was to see Alec in the ring once more… it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been strange. He’d stepped in to take Magnus’ place without hesitation. Outside of his closest friends, people didn’t just do that for him… and even his friends had their limits. Being Asmodeus’ son could be a curse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been telling you for years now that your crush had feelings for you too. You always doubted us but everyone can clearly see the heart eyes you two have when you think the other isn’t looking. Daddy’s gone tonight, Magnus… and Loverboy just took your spot in a show we all clearly know you hate. Maybe it’s time to do something about all the mutual pining?” He knew that Catarina wasn’t going to let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he muttered, heading towards the entrance of the tent and hoping that his friends wouldn’t follow so the conversation could be considered ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, even you aren’t that stupid.” Typical Raphael. Straight to the point and bitter all the way there. “You’re in love with him, he’s obviously in love with you. Go kiss or whatever so the rest of us can quit drowning under all the sexual tension. Please, I’m begging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael’s right, Magnus. If he’s not going to make the first move, you need to. The rest of us would appreciate being able to get work done without the constant ‘Alec is so pretty’ and ‘Have you seen how blue his eyes are today? Oh, woe is me.” He didn’t have to turn around to see the mocking expression on Cat’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all terrible and I hate you.” They weren’t wrong, he knew, but he’d die before he gave them the satisfaction of knowing that they were right. He’d never hear the end of it otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t. You’re just saying that because you know we’re right,” Catarina replied with a smirk. Damn it. They knew him all too well. “You’ve got a few hours still until the show tonight. Plenty of time to plan your big reveal. Now get to it. Some of us actually have jobs around here.” His friends dispersed after that, leaving Magnus standing in the middle of the road. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, a date. He could plan a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus didn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything if he was honest. He spent the whole day trying to stay busy because if he stopped for even a minute, the reality of the situation would come crashing back down on him and he’d start to have second thoughts. Tonight after the show he was going to corner Alec before he could disappear for the night (to this day, Magnus wasn’t sure where he went… he didn’t have a trailer like the rest of them) and tell the man how he felt. Thankfully, the day passed uneventfully as most days at the Faire did. People came and went, Magnus pulled a few coins from behind children’s ears and flirted with their parents. Everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well… as normal as any day could be on Darkmoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night fell and they started ushering people towards the big tent for the show, Magnus slipped backstage and took his place with some of the other residents who didn’t perform. He’d watch from the wings. Usually, he didn’t bother attending. It was a show he’d mostly seen a thousand times but… tonight’s would be different and he wouldn’t miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was dressed in dark green velvet adorned with rhinestones - a nod to the legend of Robin Hood, no doubt, and probably something that had been chosen by his father. The glitter wasn’t exactly Alec’s style - which was typically black and brooding. He felt his heart start pounding as the other man stepped into the spotlight. He was unfairly pretty like this - Magnus might just explode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Targets rose and descended as Alec made impossible shot after impossible shot, arrows coming dangerously close to the man who was assisting with the act but never actually hitting him. They wouldn’t, of course, because Alec never missed. Magnus lost himself in the act - the music, the glitter, the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>skill</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Alec had… he looked like a god. A small part of Magnus wondered if he actually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the lights dimmed, Magnus slipped off his stool and closer to where Alec would exit, hoping that he could catch him before he disappeared. “Alexander?” He reached out and grabbed the other man’s arm, stopping him before he got too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus? Is everything alright? I thought you’d be working the crowd outside.” Concern was written in every line of Alec’s face and Magnus couldn’t help but sigh as the butterflies flitted around his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you perform. It’s not every day we get treated to such a wonderful show,” he replied, a small smile on his face. “I know you’re probably exhausted, but I was hoping that maybe… we could have a drink before you…” Disappear to who knows where? “Before you call it a night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blinked and Magnus feared for a moment that he’d truly broken him before a smile spread across his face and a heavy tension Magnus hadn’t previously noticed lifted. “I would absolutely love that. Mind if I change first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus felt his anxiety dissipate now that Alec had agreed to drinks. “Don’t feel like you have to get dressed up on my account.” The archer gave him a long-suffering sigh in response. They may not speak that often but it seems that Magnus’ reputation preceded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, it’s just… it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>itchy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’m not sure all the glitter is really my thing. Yours, maybe,” He said after a moment, glancing at all the gold woven through Magnus’ outfit. “But definitely not my style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hummed and followed Alec outside. “I don’t know, I think you could make a trash bag look good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pretended not to hear that and turned back to Magnus. “I’ll meet you at the dock in thirty minutes? I’m sure you’ve got a bottle of something already on your mind. Bring it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is my command,” Magnus replied, watching Alec walk into the woods and disappear before sprinting back to his trailer. He did, in fact, have a rather nice bottle of wine he’d been hiding from Ragnor and saving for a rainy day or the perfect moment. Well, he supposed the moment couldn’t get more perfect than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the bottle and two glasses and made his way to the end of the pier, trying very hard to ignore the knowing wink that Catarina threw his way. This was only drinks. Maybe only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink, he couldn’t get his hopes just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Alec joined him, Magnus was sitting on the end of the dock with his bare feet in the water. This was Magnus’ happy place. He’d often end up here at the end of a rough day, watching the sun set or the stars come out. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> sharing it with Alec… even if ‘the end of the dock’ wasn’t much of a secret. People knew to leave Magnus alone when he was out here… that’s pretty much all he could ask for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the bottle and poured them each a glass as Alec kicked off his shoes and sat down next to him. “I’m glad you asked me for drinks,” he said as he took the glass Magnus offered him and took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you accepted,” Magnus paused, hesitation in his voice despite the small smile on his face, “Catarina says I’ve been a fool. I should have asked you sooner.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fool</span>
  </em>
  <span> was likely a lot kinder than whatever word Cat would actually choose but Alec didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised when Alec laughed. “If you’ve been a fool then so have I.” He opened his mouth to say more but closed it with a frown. “It’s nice… being out here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a few minutes, the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the Faire closing for the night filling the void. Now that they were here, Magnus didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about. He admittedly hadn’t thought that far ahead. “I don’t know anything about you,” He finally said, “You’re always on your own or with my father. Hell, I still don’t know where you sleep at night or if you have a family. Everyone here has a story but I don’t know yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec sighed, reaching behind him for a stone and sending it sailing across the water. “I have siblings,” Alec replied, purposefully ignoring the rest of Magnus’ statement. “A sister and a brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Magnus didn’t particularly care </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were, he just wanted any and all tidbits about his life that Alec was willing to give him. The man was a mystery that Magnus intended to solve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace is never far away and Isabelle is probably somewhere warm and sunny. Sometimes I wish I could join her.” The temperature rose a few degrees and the sun started to peek back over the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that was odd because it was the middle of the night…” Alec hummed with a quick glance at Magnus. “Don’t let your father catch you doing that. You know he hates it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hates what? I didn’t do anything. It’s not my fault this island is just weird.” Weird was certainly the understatement of the century when it came to Darkmoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec gave him a skeptical look. “Don’t tell you that you haven’t noticed that Darkmoon is attuned to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus. Everything that happens here? It happens because of you, whether you know it or not. Asmodeus has never had the control that he thought he’d have when he made the deal with me all those years ago. It didn’t take him long to realize that if you wanted it sunny - the Island would make that happen. If you said it was too hot a day, it cooled off instantly. Why do you think he’s never let you leave? If you did, he’d lose the only grasp on this place he has. And Darkmoon? Darkmoon most certainly doesn’t like him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus blinked. There was an awful lot to unpack there. Alec said a lot of words that made sense but didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>make sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Um.. okay. I have questions. A few questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec looked startled for a moment and Magnus had to wonder if he’d misheard everything that had been said a few moments ago. “You mean you don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You just said a lot of things that don’t make a whole lot of sense.” That was putting it mildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath in a language that Magnus couldn’t place. “Alright. Questions, you said? I’ll answer what I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Second, what do you mean ‘when he made a deal with you?’ There’s something going on here and no one is willing to tell me what it is but apparently, you all expect me to know anyway.” Magnus was frustrated. The waves began to come in harder and the wind started to pick up. He pretended not to notice - there would be time for that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father thought he summoned a demon,” Alec said after a moment, his voice light as if he hadn’t just revealed a big secret, “And he made a deal with something Old for a safe place for his merry band of liars and thieves to call their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange things happened at the Darkmoon Faire, that he had never doubted. It was home to the weird and wonderful so </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec was, well, Magnus supposed there was little that would surprise him. Anything was possible here, at least that’s what his father always said. “Let me guess you’re that something old and you’re not a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed, “Oh no, I’m much worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re not a demon, what are you?” Some primitive voice at the back of Magnus’ head was telling him that he should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the way this conversation was going. Alec had just admitted that he wasn’t human and he was worse than a demon. Most people would run… but Magnus wasn’t most people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was the same Alec who had smiled at him, who’d taken his place in the show tonight because he knew how much Magnus had hated it, who had once walked into a fence post because he’d been too busy staring at Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re ready for that answer, Little Cat. You’ve had a lot of truths tonight, let this one be for now.” He’d called Magnus Little Cat only once before - when a much, much younger Magnus had run into his father’s caravan to ask him a question and had interrupted what appeared to be a very important meeting. His father had looked angry, a woman had been crying and Alec had ushered him out the door with a simple ‘Curiosity will get you in trouble, Little Cat.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus had forgotten all about it...until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec, please. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” The little things in his life were starting to slot into place in an uncomfortable manner. The way people seemed to walk on eggshells around him, how his magic seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than anyone else’s, the way his father treated him… it was starting to paint a very terrifying picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...Am. I’m the end of all things for those who accept it. I’m the shadow of life, the uncertainty of tomorrow. I’m the final curtain of the final show. What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I am, Little Cat?” While nothing had outwardly changed, there seemed to be a heaviness in the air. It wasn’t painful but it felt old… and powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were anywhere but Darkmoon, Magnus would think it impossible… but here? The impossible was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Alec had said that he was the end of all things. There was only one true </span>
  <em>
    <span>end</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all. “You’re Death… some way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec hummed in agreement and skipped another stone across the water. “Your father’s bargain wasn’t made in good faith. I’ve been patient but now that you know the truth, it’s time to collect. I grow weary of these games. He plays with forces he does not understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not collect sooner? You’ve been here as long as I can remember. You could have done it at any time.” Magnus </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> people didn’t age normally on the Island but Alec didn’t look any older than he was… and he couldn’t remember a time when the other man </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask you this… what do you think he offered me for his thief's paradise?” Alec turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “What was precious enough to give up that he got an island that lives on the fringes of time and space. It’s everywhere and nowhere. Magic that shouldn’t even be possible exists here. So ask yourself… what price was worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one thing that Asmodeus could have offered that would have caught the interest of one of the Old Things. A life, a soul… pure and untainted as only a child can be. “Me… he offered me.” Now he was starting to see why his father kept him on this island and why he didn’t let him use the magic that was so freely given to him. That was the only thing keeping Alec from taking Asmodeus’ life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your life wasn’t his to give. But when you make deals with Old Things, be prepared for the consequences. My rules are my own. I gave you what he so desperately wanted… </span>
  <em>
    <span>power… a</span>
  </em>
  <span>nd the longer you stayed on Darkmoon, the stronger you got.” He paused, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. “And the stronger you got? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>angrier</span>
  </em>
  <span> he became. Why do you think he prohibited you from using real magic? Why he’s always insisted you do stage magic? He was jealous, oh so jealous, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunting horn sounded from the top of the hill, signifying that Asmodeus and his crew had returned for their trip off of Darkmoon. Alec pushed himself off the dock and held a hand out to Magnus to help him up - they both knew the older man liked people to greet him when he came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we see what the dawn brings? I’m sure he’s done something stupid again. He usually does when he goes into town. This time I won’t clean up for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined the rest of the Faire in waiting at the bottom of the hill, both eager and dreading to see what his father would return with this time. Asmodeus might say he was going out to change their fliers to a new town but he always came back with </span>
  <em>
    <span>something - </span>
  </em>
  <span>usually treasure or some sort of possibly spelled amulet. Rarely, very rarely, he came back with someone that he had ‘saved.’ Each time that had happened, Magnus had needed to step in to keep them from meeting a less than desirable fate but Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael had quickly become his closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that tonight would be the latter scenario and Magnus had already started trying to find excuses in his head as he watched his father continue down the hill dragging a young werewolf girl behind them. “We’ve got a new one, everyone.” He announced as he pushed the girl forward, laughing as she tumbled to the ground in front of him. “What do you think? $10 to take a picture with the wolf girl? $20?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone, father,” Magnus said, stepping out of the crowd. “She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> - could you live with yourself for putting a child in a cage and letting people take pictures with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s nothing, Magnus. In fact, her parents paid me to take her. I let you have the last few souls we’ve brought to our show. This one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He reached down and grabbed the poor girl, flipping her over so she was now lying on her back in the dirt. Even from his place by the crowd, Magnus could read the terror in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She doesn’t deserve this,” Magnus moved to stand in front of the girl but was blocked when his father grabbed his arm forcefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare, Magnus. Remember who’s in charge here. It’s certainly not you, you impudent brat,” Asmodeus snarled, shoving Magnus backward, causing him to stumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy sigh from the back of the crowd as Alec started making his way towards the front. “Alright. I’ve had enough.” He stopped next to Magnus and gave the other man a quick once over to make sure that he hadn’t been injured when his father had shoved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forget your place, Alec.” Asmodeus was all but snarling now, his men inching closer in case of a confrontation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I? Or do you forget my place? We made a deal, Asmodeus, and now is time to collect. Your choices were made out of greed, with no care for others unless they could be useful to you. You gave away that which was not yours to give. So, how will you meet your end? Will you accept the penalties for the life you led, the lies you’ve told, and the people you’ve hurt and get a quick death at the end of my bow? Or will you run like the coward you are and try to escape only to find that Fate has teeth and claws and waits for you in the darkened woods?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill me - that was part of our deal. Nothing can harm me here.” A howl sounded from the woods and Asmodeus’s eyes widened. His men began nervously looking at each other and taking a few tentative steps back. When the growling started, they took off at a run back up the hill towards the portal that would take them off the island. There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>stories</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the wolves that lived in these woods. They were like ghosts in the night… and now they were making an appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec laughed, sending a shiver down Magnus’ spine. “Oh no, I think you remember wrong. I said no </span>
  <em>
    <span>man </span>
  </em>
  <span>could harm you and well, a wolf is certainly not a man.” The growling got louder and bright yellow eyes appeared from the darkness. “Neither is a god for that matter. So I ask you again, Asmodeus, which will it be? The bow or the bite? You never questioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was you summoned all those years ago. You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed...</span>
  </em>
  <span>and now that assumption will mean your end. Don’t play with forces that you don’t understand. There are much worse creatures than me that could have answered your call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization crossed Asmodeus’ face as a grin spread across Alec’s. “You can’t do this. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do whatever I please. I’m older than you can possibly imagine. This world is nothing more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>toy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. Now, since it seems you aren’t choosing the quick and painless way, I suggest you run.” Asmodeus didn’t hesitate, the look Alec was giving him clearly showed that he meant what he said. He took off up the hill after his men but Alec knew that he wouldn’t make it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace,” Alec started, turning towards the source of the growling as a large tawny wolf stepped from the shadows. “Good hunting.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jace. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Magnus remembered their conversation from the dock. Alec had said that his brother was named Jace and that he was never far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The residents of Darkmoon stood shocked and silent as they listened to Asmodeus’ screams and his panicked rush through the undergrowth. He was cut off mid yell and the woods quieted, a wave of blue magic rippling across the island. “It’s done,” Alec said, pulling Magnus closer and resting his chin on top of the smaller man’s head. “The bargain has been fulfilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t seem like a very good way to go,” Magnus mumbled, still stunned and feeling a hair guilty that he’d just listened to his father getting eaten by a wolf. Should he have tried to stop Alec? Asmodeus had never been kind to him but he was still family… the only blood family that Magnus had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel sorry for him. He treated you and everyone else in this place like pawns. He tried to trade your soul for wealth and power. He was given his choice - to accept the consequences of his actions or to die like a coward. He chose the latter. Frankly, even giving him the choice was far kinder than he deserved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hadn’t noticed that the crowd had disappeared, leaving only the two of them still standing in the middle of the road. They were joined by a blond man wearing dark clothes not too long after. Despite no longer being wolf-shaped, Magnus could tell this must be Alec’s brother Jace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hunt?” Alec asked, turning his head towards his brother without taking his chin off of Magnus’ head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Successful but you knew that,” Jace replied with a scowl, crossing his arms and shooting Alec a look that Magnus felt he’d received plenty of times before. “I still don’t understand why you waited so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve talked about why. I told you that it had to be done this way,” Alec sighed and finally lifted his head of Magnus’. He gently spun the man around and tipped his chin up. “Are you alright? I know all of this must be a bit of a shock for you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he okay? Magnus didn’t really know anymore. He was alive - that’s more than he could say for Asmodeus. He managed a nod and tried to give Alec a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on doing now, Alec?” Jace asked, butting into what was starting to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> between the two of them. Alec rolled his eyes but ultimately gave in. His brother had a right to know, they were two halves of the same soul after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay awhile. I’ve earned a vacation, don’t you think? I’ve been at his beck and call for years now. ” He’d grabbed Magnus’ hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happens to Darkmoon?” Magnus asked finally, watching out of the corner of his eye and Catarina was caring for the werewolf girl in front of her caravan as Raphael and Ragnor tried not to look like they were staring at Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want - this has always been your island, Magnus. Even if your father thought he was in charge. She’s never liked him but she loves you. If you want to keep the Faire going and use this as a safe space for anyone different, so be it. If you want to travel the world and see what you’ve missed, you’re free to do that too.” He started to pull Magnus back towards his caravan, Jace trailing a few steps behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus thought about his options. He’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> the chance to leave the island before and that was oh so tempting but this place had become home to so many people. With his father gone, he could truly make it a place they could live their lives in peace. “Is both an option? I’d like to see what’s out there but I can’t truly leave this place, not when we’ve built a home and a family here.” Asmodeus may have been his father, but his true family were the residents of the Island. Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael, and all the others he’d come to know and love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alec.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That included Alec too. “It’s not fair to them, or to Darkmoon, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and pulled him closer. “Then that’s what we’ll do. There’s no reason this place can’t go on without you in your absence. I’m sure some of the others won’t mind keeping it running, especially with your father gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about you? Don’t you have a job to do? Reaping souls or whatnot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mostly taken care of itself for a while now. No reason for me to get involved anymore, as long as I exist in one form or another everything will continue to function the way it needs to. I’ve got all the time in the world for you, Little Cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO WHAT IS THIS?</p><p>I basically went looking for lore on the Darkmoon Faire from World of Warcraft and found pretty much nothing outside of the poem at the beginning (which I think used to be on in game signage a while ago) and one vague comment about "You don't want to know who we had to make a deal with this to get this place."</p><p>So it started from there. Alec was going to be a trickster god and then at some point he morphed into what is essentially Kindred from League of Legends. WHO ALSO DOESNT HAVE A LOT OF LORE.</p><p>So this is a bunch of video game lore thrown in a blender.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>